


Changes

by Arkiem



Series: Pampered [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Babied Tony, Cuddles, Daddies everywhere, Diapers, Gen, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Wetting, diaper changes, kind of, kind of plotless, non-sexual infantilism, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkiem/pseuds/Arkiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an awful battle, Tony found himself experiencing a temporary incontinence. Bruce suggested diapers. Steve agreed, as everybody else did. Putting up with a moody Tony due to peeing his pants could be a bit annoying.</p><p>Tony wasn't so keen of the idea, though he didn't really fight against it. </p><p>The problem was that he sometimes forgot he was wearing and using them, so it's up to the team to see he gets them changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuck in traffic the other day, and I started writing this. 
> 
> It's not going to be a story with a big plot, the summary kind of summarizes everything and I might not explain in detail how Tony ended up in this situation. 
> 
> The chapters are just going to be short scenes where the team checks on Tony's diapers to see if he needs a change. 
> 
> If there are some mistakes, please let me no, as English is not my first language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was stuck in traffic the other day, and I started writing this.
> 
> It's not going to be a story with a big plot, the summary kind of summarizes everything and I might not explain in detail how Tony ended up in this situation.
> 
> The chapters are just going to be short scenes where the team checks on Tony's diapers to see if he needs a change.
> 
> If there are some mistakes, please let me know, as English is not my first language.

Tony changed the channels half-heartedly, looking for a program that might attract his attention, but the 5-seconds gap spent on each channel didn't really let him see much of the show to decide if he liked it or not. The best cable TV service, more than one thousand channels, and there was still nothing worth watching. He even got the feeling that this was the third time the flipped through all the channels. 

But when Steve sat down next to him, took the remote away, and pressed the buttons that would make the TV display Discovery Channel, Tony didn't hesitate to complain. 

"Hey! I was watching that!" Tony lied, voice annoyed. He couldn't understand how Steve, having more than one thousand channels to choose from, always managed to find the most boring TV shows. 

"Tell me what show you were watching and I'll gladly change it back," Steve offered, earning a glared from Tony. 

"I was just looking for it," Tony mumbled. 

"You've been looking for a program for the last thirty minutes," Steve pointed out, Tony glared more. 

"It's none of your business! Give me back the remote!" Tony demanded, reaching for it, but Steve moved it away before he could even touch it. "Hey!"

"Tony, you weren't even watching it," Steve reasoned, slightly pushing Tony away to prevent him from grabbing the remote.

"It doesn't matter, it's my Tower, it’s my TV, so I decide what’s going to be watched. And I certainly don't wanna watch your dull documentaries," Tony said, trying to push Steve’s hand away from his chest. 

"They're not dull," Steve said with a fake insulted voice. 

"Yes they are! Give me back the remote!!"'

They kept struggling for some minutes. Every time Tony was half an inch away from the remote, Steve managed to move it away or push him away. Freaking serum and freaking not human strength. If he hadn’t been so out of shape, he would have been able to retrieve the remote. Well, maybe not even like that. 

"Stop it, you're gonna hurt yourself," Steve warned when Tony kneeled on the couch and leaned on him, still trying to take the remote.

"Then give it ba–!" Tony’s words suddenly trailed off, being replaced with a tiny squeal when he lost the balance as he leaned too much, ending up falling across Steve’s lap. 

Steve put the remote on the sofa, away from Tony’s reach, and placed a hand on his butt. Tony wasn’t surprised and didn’t even react when he felt that hand squeezing a little. 

“You need a change,” Steve announced. Tony hated it when he did that. 

“You planned this,” Tony accused while Steve slipped his hands under his armpits and lift him up, placing him on the floor in front of him. 

“If you told me when you need a change, I wouldn’t do this,” Steve alleged, standing up and grabbing Tony’s upper arm firmly. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Tony insisted, though there was no annoyance or anger in his voice, not in the slightest. He just let himself be dragged toward the elevator. 

“Yes, I do. Otherwise, we’ll have to put up with a moody you for getting a rash. Again.” 

Tony rolled his eyes as he stepped inside the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your comments :)
> 
> Any criticism about the grammar/spelling, is more than welcome :D

Tony left the bathroom and walked into his bedroom, towel drying his hair. He couldn't believe it was only ten o'clock and he was already getting ready to go to bed. He couldn't even remember when was the last time he had had this kind of routine. Maybe as a child, because as soon as he started college, his sleep habits had become what they were now: staying up for days in a row and sleeping only when he almost passed out due to exhaustion. 

But since that awful battle, each and every member of the team had made sure that nothing interfered with his healing process. And going early to bed every single day had been something Tony had been made to do as soon as he was released from the hospital. Even if Tony wasn’t very happy with the idea of being literally dragged and put to bed by whoever was with him at that moment, he wasn’t going to deny that he was starting to see the benefits of sleeping for more than his typical three hours a day. 

Sighing loudly, he threw the towel to the nearest chair and rolled his eyes when he spotted Bruce standing next to his bed, placing a changing pad on it. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” Tony assured, without stopping his way toward the bed. 

“If you didn’t try to sneak out of your room to go down the workshop in the middle of the night, I wouldn’t do this,” Bruce scolded, patting the changing pad to indicate Tony he wanted him to lie down. 

“I haven’t done that in while,” Tony protested, sitting down. “Anyway, I wasn’t talking about that, I meant, you don’t have to do _this_ ,” he clarified, pointing at the diaper lying next to where he had sat. 

Bruce took said diaper and unfolded it, “so you forget to put it on and you’re cranky all day long ‘cause you woke up on a soaked bed? I don’t think so, buddy,” he finished saying, pushing Tony gently to make him lie down. Tony didn’t even offer resistance. 

With a casualness that would make anybody think Bruce had been doing this his whole life – somehow that sometimes caused uneasiness to Tony – Bruce proceeded to strip him off from his waist down and diaper him, no without making Tony twitch a little before when rubbing some diaper cream. Tony didn’t quite like it, the cream smelled awful, but after getting that rash some days ago, all of them began to apply it on him. He had been accused of being particularly bad-tempered that day, but hey! Spend a day where every movement causes a diaper to brush against very sensitive skin and let’s see if you don’t get moody. 

“All done,” Bruce announced as he started to put away the supplies, disappearing into the bathroom. Tony stayed right where he was, already dozing off. “C’mon, get under the covers,” Bruce asked when he returned. 

Tony rolled over and crawled to the center of the bed, rolling his eyes again when he felt Bruce patting his expose padded bottom. He couldn’t understand why everybody had been doing that a lot lately. As soon as Tony was under the sheets, lying on his stomach, Bruce asked JARVIS to turned off the lights. 

The sensation of the mattress sinking let Tony know that Bruce had placed himself next to him. He was about to tell him he didn’t need to stay there, when Tony felt Bruce’s fingers running through his hair. He melted into the touch almost instantly. Those little displays of affection were the things that prevented him from being all opposed to this whole situation. Affection, care, attention, Tony craved for all those things even if he wasn’t willing to acknowledge it. And it turned out all his teammates were good at providing all that. 

He fell asleep almost immediately and he didn’t wake up during all night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been stuck in traffic a lot lately. Everyday, actually.
> 
> So, thanks to that (and the fact that I'm too stressed because I have a lot of things to do that I prefer to procrastinate them XD), here's another chapter. 
> 
> See any mistakes? Please let me know :D
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos, they help me to get through my stressful days :)

Tony was caught in that short time lapse where someone is still asleep but awake at the same time. He could feel how someone was rolling him over, and undoing his jeans so they could be taken off. Tony had gotten so used to people doing that by now, that he came around until he got a bit chilly due to fresh air hitting his now undiapered and urine dampened skin. 

Still feeling lethargic, Tony didn’t want to open his eyes just yet. He didn't remember falling asleep, nor being tired. The last thing he remembered was Steve coming down his workshop and dragging him out of there, mad after seeing him working with heavy machinery. They had let Tony go to his workshop for short periods of time, on the condition that he stuck to projects in which the only thing he had to do was designing or working with plans and holograms. Tony had protested loudly about it, but he had eventually given up, taking a book to distract himself as the TV wouldn’t be a good entertainer. Late-morning TV shows were always dull. 

Sleeping eight hours every night should have made him not to need to take naps, but it didn’t. Apparently, the more someone slept, the more he or she felt sleepy. Now he was remembering why he started to avoid going to bed at all when working on an important project or something like that. Even though it seemed illogical, it was easier and more convenient for him to stay awake for days in a row and catch up with sleep later. 

No even his curiosity could make Tony sneak a peek to find out who was changing him – he always experienced a strong urge to know who the person was, and he couldn’t understand why. But in this moment, Tony couldn’t care less, as the only thing he wanted to do was going back to sleep. Already dozing off, Tony couldn’t help whining quietly when some baby wipes – there was no doubt about what they were – were pressed against his genitals, nor could he help flinching to try to get away from the unpleasant cold. 

“Sorry, sleepyhead, but I need to clean you up well or you’ll get another diaper rash, and we don’t want that, do we?” Clint explained. At least Tony didn’t have to open his eyes anymore to find out who the person was. 

Of all the team members, Tony could have sworn that Clint was going to be the one who would make fun of him about this whole situation, but, surprisingly, he didn’t. At the most, Clint had been the one who constantly patted his padded butt whenever he had the chance – sometimes Clint had even pulled him to settle him across his lap face down and had smacked him playfully a couple of times – but that was pretty much it. Well, that and the fact that…

Tony snapped his eyes opened when he remembered the other thing Clint tended to do. He looked down at the precise moment when Clint was smoothing the straps in place and whined again, this time a bit louder. There he was, wearing one diaper which wasn’t the typical white with a blue line in the middle of it, but one of those blue diapers with aliens, spaceships and planets printed on them that he wasn’t very keen on. They were much thicker and crinklier than the other ones, which made them impossible to ignore. 

Clint had argued that those diapers were the best ones in the market, and he had kind of convinced Tony to leave them on when he had assured him they also were one of the most expensive ones. Tony had a thing for expensive things. He could afford them, and he liked that. Sue him for that, he could afford the best and most expensive lawyers too. 

On the other hand, the comment about those diapers making him look cute had been totally ignored. 

As soon as Tony sensed Clint was done, he tried to roll over with the intention of going back to sleep, but Clint place a hand on his stomach, firmly yet gently, preventing him from doing so. 

“No Tony, it’s time to get up, if you go back to sleep you won’t be able to get to sleep at night,” Clint reasoned when Tony whined for the third time, trying to moved Clint’s hand away, “besides, it’s lunch time and Steve’s already setting up the table,” he added. 

It took Tony several minutes to open his eyes and keep them that way, having to rub them several times in order to get rid of his blurry vision. Go to sleep, don’t fall asleep, couldn’t they make up their minds? They drove Tony crazy sometimes. 

Clint pull his hand to help him stand up, and Tony sighed heavily when he noticed the other thing he didn’t like about wearing those diapers: Clint never put his jeans back on, as they didn’t fit anymore because of the thickness of the diaper. It was kind of annoying, though Tony didn’t really feel embarrassed when he walked around just wearing a diaper and a t-shirt. He might have been a bit ashamed at the beginning, but his lack of modesty helped him to get over it rather quickly. 

The archer leaded him to the kitchen. Tony walked as normal as possible, but the diaper made him waddle a little. Not to mention the fact that it crinkled with every step. Well, at least Clint had promised him not to buy more of those diapers when they ran out of them. Again, Tony didn’t really dislike them, but he did prefer the other ones, they were more discreet, and more important, they allowed him to wear pants on them. 

Good thing Clint was the only one who made him wear them.

A shame Tony didn’t know how many diapers Clint had bought. 

Before Tony reached the chair, there was the now common pat on his rear, which sounded louder than normal due to the different diaper. He rolled his eyes. Really, what was the deal with that? Was his butt more appealing to be patted when being padded? He flopped on the chair, placing his crossed arms on the table and resting his head on them. He still had some minutes to rest before Steve came and ask him to straighten up so he could place a plate in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todaay I wasn't stuck in traffic, yey! But only because it was raining and I had to take a taxi (my moneyyy u.u XD)
> 
> So, today I won't write anything XD, but I wrote this yesterday, so, enjoy! :D
> 
> By the way, I don't feel bery comfortable writing Thor, I know he speaks kind of old Enlgish, and well, if English is not my first language and I struggle a bit with it, imagine old Enlgish XD. So, if you see a weird sentence or something, please let me know :D

“Thor, you don’t really have to do this, seriously,” Tony assured. He’d already lost count of how many times he had said that the last weeks, “I can do it,” he added, feeling a bit uneasy as he saw Thor turning the diaper over and over, trying to determine the front from the back. It was difficult to tell as the diaper was still folded. 

“I shall not let this stop me from being of assistance to you, friend Tony,” Thor declared, finally spreading up the diaper, “Our comrade Bruce informed me you needed aid with this.”

“Not really. I appreciate your help, but I can do it myself, I promise,” Tony said as he rose a bit, reaching for the diaper, but Thor move it away from him and gently push him back to the changing pad, laid out on the floor. Tony sighed deeply. 

“Please fellow, let me help, I couldn’t do anything during the battle to protect you, for I was too far away from you. Although that is no justification. At least let me be useful now, and do something to ease your discomfort,” Thor pleaded, and Tony couldn’t help feeling a twinge of guilt as Thor had sound truly distressed. He was blaming himself for something that hadn’t been his fault. 

After some more minutes, Thor figure out the way the diaper was supposed to be put on. He had never diapered Tony, though he had been in the room a couple of times when someone else had done it. Setting it aside for a bit, Thor peeled the wet diaper Tony was wearing off and proceeded to clean up all the dampened area. Too gently, carefully and slowly that made Tony a little bit anxious. By the time Thor finished, Tony was staring at the roof just because he was a bit bored and he had nothing better to do. Thor took some more minutes to roll the soiled diaper. 

Next was the diaper cream. Tony knew Thor had removed the cap from the cream tube because its unpleasant scent lingered in the air. He really didn’t like how it smelled. Tony closed his eyes tightly when he felt Thor holding both his legs and lifting them a bit to have a better access to his buttocks, instantly rubbing the diaper cream all over them. Then, after placing the diaper under and lowering his bottom on it, Thor continued rubbing more of that stinky ointment all over his thighs and genitals. It had felt weird somehow, why had Thor used all the palm of his hand to apply the diaper cream? The others usually used just a couple of fingers. 

Suddenly, Tony’s sense of smell was hit with the scent of powder so drastically, that he even coughed a couple of times. What the hell? Had Thor sprinkled the powder on his face or what? Snapping his eyes open, Tony looked down his crotch and muffled a cry when he saw his penis, testicles and groin completely white, every inch covered with the diaper cream and powder. Seriously, there was no flesh color to be seen! That explained the palm! 

“Thor! What the hell man?!” Tony exclaimed.

“What’s the matter? Did I hurt you?” Thor asked, stopping dead.

“Why the hell you used so much cream?!” Tony asked, voice mortified. 

“Shouldn’t I have used it? But I was told to apply it to prevent a rash, Bruce informed me you got one and it was a very unpleasant experience for you,” Thor explained, looking totally horrified as there was no doubt he was thinking he just screwed up big time. “I shall not let you experience any harm under my watch,” he emphasized, “is this going to hurt you?” he asked, referring to the cream. 

Tony felt another twinge of guilt when he saw Thor distressed again, knowing perfectly well the guy couldn’t handle very well the fact that his actions sometimes caused more damaged than help. “No, don’t worry. It’s OK,” _It’s just gonna be quite uncomfortable_ , he thought to himself, not daring to say it out loud. 

“Are you sure?” Thor insisted, Tony nodded. 

Thor stared at him for some seconds, mentally deciding if Tony was being honest or not. Tony tried to display his most honest expression, and it worked. After fastening the diaper in place and pulling his pants up, Thor helped Tony to stand up and began to gather all the supplies that were used during the diaper change. Tony took some steps forward and quivered a bit when he noticed how slippery and sticky his thighs felt. 

There was no way he was going to sit down for the rest of the afternoon. With all that diaper cream, he was going to slip in his own diaper for sure, and that wouldn't be a nice sensation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do need to stop procrastinating what I have to do XD. I've been sleeping like 4 hours a day because I just can't concentrate on what I'm doing. Ahh, but writing this, _that_ I can do! ¬¬ (these are for myself).
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it. I wasn't so sure about this one, though.

"Do you need a diaper change?" Natasha asked him so casually that Tony felt the need of squirm in his chair. He did need one, he had needed one for twenty minutes now, but he had been so immersed on the calculus in front of him that he hadn't wanted to lose track of it just for having to go to deal with his soiled problem. 

"No," Tony lied, regretting doing it as soon as he saw Natasha’s glare. 

Of all the people, why did she have to be the one who had come down his workshop? It could be said that Tony was used to being changed by now, and that he actually didn't seem bothered or ashamed by that. But for some reason, Tony did feel his stomach twist a little when Natasha was the one who did it. He didn't understand why, though. The fact that she was a woman had nothing to do with it, Tony was sure of that. Being with women had never and will never make him feel uncomfortable. Quite the opposite, actually.

So, why did Tony have this urge to tell her that he would handle it himself? 

Perhaps it was the way Natasha did it. She was so matter-of-fact about it. So straight forward. It was a total contrast with the experience he had when another member of the team did it. 

Steve was always so gentle and loving. He would talk to him during all the process, making sure Tony didn’t feel awkward about it, praising him whenever there was a chance. Steve even hugged him at the end, as a reassurance, trying to let Tony know that he didn’t mind changing his diapers at all. 

Bruce was just a bit stricter, in the way that he usually took advantage of those moments to scold him for something he had done and shouldn't have, but all his movements and his voice showed such care that that never made Tony feel bad or uncomfortable. Bruce might not hug him that much, but he sure pet him the most, and Tony has always enjoyed any kind of caress. 

Clint was the one who made him laugh. He was the unlucky one who usually, for any reason, dealt with Tony when he just woke up, which meant Clint dealt with a moody Tony. Because of that, Clint sometimes pressed his face against his belly and blew raspberries, or simply tickled him just for the sake of hearing him laugh, arguing Tony looked cuter with a smile than a frown – that comment was totally ignored. Tony wasn’t pretty fond of that, though. The diapers were enough to made him feel like a child, so he didn't need any of that childish treatment. But well, when it was happening, it was almost impossible not to enjoy it. 

Thor, oh boy! Thor had just changed him twice, and that had been enough, thank you very much. The first time, it had been a pain to washed out all the cream that he had rubbed on him. And the second time, geez! Thor had actually double diapered him, because according to his logic, two diapers would prevent a leak. It didn't matter how much Tony had tried to explain him it didn't work that way, that if the last time the diaper had leaked had been because it hadn’t been placed correctly. The excess of diaper cream had caused it to get slippery and move from its place a bit. Tony hadn't had the heart to keep arguing with Thor. That time, like the previous one, the God had looked so disappointed for not doing things correctly, that Tony hadn’t wanted to make him feel worse. Walking with two diapers on had been very difficult. 

And Natasha, well, the diaper changes with her were completely different. But don’t misunderstand, with this Tony had no intention to imply that Natasha was tough, rude or anything like that. It was that she kind of went straight to the point. She would ask him to lie down and pull down his pants, to lift his hips a little so she could remove the soiled diaper and slid another one under his bottom, and finally, she would clean him up and smooth the straps in place as fast as possible. No talk, no praising, no scolding, no nothing. She even let him pull his pants up by himself, unlike everybody else.

Yes, that was what Tony didn’t like. How impersonally she did it. 

“You know, I hate to be lied,” Natasha commented, raising an eyebrow, “and I can always tell when I’m being lied,” she assured. Tony squirmed nervously, but said nothing. “What would I do if I check and your diaper is wet?” she asked, and Tony could swear she was already listing the possible answers to that question. 

“I-I might need o-one,” Tony stuttered. He would never understand why Natasha could trouble him more than the Hulk himself. 

“I figure. C’mon big boy, lie down on the couch,” Natasha ordered, turning around and walking toward the couch.  
Tony hesitated for some seconds, “I can do it myself, you don’t have to,” he suggested, as he usually did. It may be becoming his pet phrase. 

“Sorry, you lost that chance when you decided not to take care of it right away,” Natasha informed while she started to take the supplies needed, knowing perfectly well that if she left, Tony would keep working and wouldn’t stand up until he finished whatever he was doing.

Taking some more seconds to made up his mind, Tony stood up more slowly than necessary, dragging his feet. Natasha move aside a little to let him pass and Tony lied down on the changing pad she had spread out minutes before. 

As usual, Tony was asked to pull down his jeans, lift his hips and put them down again. He was even sure that it took him more time to walk toward the couch than the time it took Natasha to change his diaper. He stood up when Natasha began to put the supplies away, and before he pulled up his jeans, he looked down and noticed one of the good things about Natasha being the one doing this: the diaper’s fit was perfect. Not too tight like Bruce tended to do it, nor too loose like Steve seemed to leave it on purpose as if he was going to hurt Tony. Not the babyish diapers Clint liked to use, and not the disastrous idea of double diapering like Thor’s. 

No wonder Natasha had been the one who had taught Steve and Bruce how to diaper him – they had never been around kids, so they were a bit clueless about it. Apparently, on one of her missions, she had gone undercover as a nanny of one a bigwig’s son, you know, infiltrating to get information. At the beginning, she had been against it, arguing Tony was old enough to do it by himself. But when Tony had shown that he tended to forget about it, she had agreed. 

“Sorry,” Tony heard Natasha muttering, but he didn’t understand why she was apologizing. 

Then, a flashback appeared in his mind out of the blue. Although it wasn’t very neat, since the medication he was taking back then had made him kind of numb. The memories of that moment were quite blurry. Tony remembered the first time Natasha had changed his diaper, Steve and Bruce had been there in order to learn. Natasha never stopped excusing herself nor telling him she would be as fast as possible to avoid embarrassment. She even had spoken up her mind about not agreeing with this, so she kind of advised him to deal with the soaked diapers as soon as possible. 

So that was it! She was doing it that way for his sake, and not because any other reason else. 

Tony bended and was about to pull up his pants, when he felt a couple of pats in his diapered bottom that somehow helped him to get rid of any sensation of awkwardness he might have been feeling.

“All done big boy. You can stay thirty more minutes in here and then I want you up there for dinner,” Natasha said as she started to walk toward the door, “Just thirty,” she emphasized before Tony could say anything, “don’t make me get Steve to come and get you, ‘cause you know he can carry you to take you upstairs,” she finished, voice mocking.

Tony buttoned and zipped his jeans and went back to his desk. OK, it wasn’t that bad getting changed by Natasha after all. By any of them, actually. 

Well, by Thor, it kind of was.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a free day today, and I ran into this story when I was organizing my computer files. After re-reading if, I felt like writting one more chapter. 
> 
> This is going to be the last one. But I already had some ideas for some other short chapters, but I'm going to post them in a different story. So, this is going to become kind of a series eventually. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for your comments, they really made me glad, and sorry for taking a lot of time to finish this. 
> 
> Enjoy! And please let me know if you see any mistakes :)

Tony was mad. Really mad. The alarm to assemble had gone off one hour ago, and, in spite of that, he was there in the living room, arms folded in front of his chest matching the frown on his face. The team hadn’t let him go. Tony had already been suiting up when Steve appeared behind him and asked JARVIS to put his suit away. 

“But I already feel OK!” Tony had argued. He really felt perfectly fine, all his bones had finally mended, all the casts and bandages were long gone, and the only problem that persisted was the incontinence, but that wouldn’t be an issue once he was wearing his suit. 

“You might be feeling OK, but the doctor hasn’t really discharged you,” Steve had said as he held his hand and headed for the elevator. Tony had tried to resist, but Steve had just needed a soft pull to make him walk. 

“The doctor said I was healing correctly,” Tony had reminded Steve, still trying to get his hand free from Steve’s hold. 

“And again, he didn’t discharge you,” Steve had repeated as he stepped into the elevator and asked JARVIS to take them to the living room. 

“I wanna go,” Tony had pleaded, a bit too whiny for his taste.

“I know buddy.” Before Tony could have done something to avoid it, Steve had pulled him into a hug. Damn Steve and his freaking habit of wanting to deal with everything with physical contact, it bothered Tony because it totally matched his crave for affection and reassurance. “I promise we’ll go to the doctor when I come back,” Steve had continued after some seconds, “That way we can be sure you’re perfectly OK now, and you can go with us the next time,” he had promised, pushing Tony away from him and out of the elevator, patting his butt a couple of times before he was out of reach. “Behave.” 

Tony had wondered what Steve meant with that. JARVIS wouldn’t let him go into his own workshop unless one of the team members green-light it – really, what was the point of being the father of a lot of creations if they weren’t going to obey him at the end. The same would be if he tried to go after them, as Tony was more than sure Steve would ask JARVIS not to let him out of the Tower, not until the menace was under control. 

Then, Tony had spotted Coulson leaning against the wall, a mix of annoyance and jibe showing on his face. That’s when he understood what Steve had meant. 

“I don’t need a fucking babysitter!” Tony had shouted angrily as he turned around, but it had been too late, Steve had been long gone. 

“Are you really gonna be sulking all the time until they come back?” Coulson asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. 

“I’m not sulking,” Tony assured, though his pout got worse. 

“Yes, you are. Look, I know you don’t like the idea, but Steve wouldn’t have been able to concentrate during the battle if you’d been left alone,” Coulson explained, trying to reduce the tension in the atmosphere. 

“I’m not a kid!” Tony affirmed, folding his arms tighter and frowning more, “I don’t have to be looked after all the time!”

“We know that, but you know how apprehensive Steve can be with all the taking-care-of-the-team thing,” Coulson reasoned, “I already have one man on the bench, I can’t afford to have another one with his mind on the bench too.”

Tony snorted at that comment, stopping himself from saying anything else, afraid it might let Coulson know that he got his point of view. 

All of a sudden, Tony felt how his pants started to get soaked slowly as his bladder emptied itself without warning him about it. For a second, Tony considered running to the nearest bathroom, but he disposed the idea immediately, being aware of the fact that, no matter how fast he ran, he was never going to make it on time. Besides, that would let Coulson realize what happened, and Tony did not want him to know. 

“Why aren’t you wearing a diaper?” Coulson questioned Tony, taking him by surprised. Was there a puddle on the floor? Hadn’t the sofa caught it all? “Tony, why aren’t you wearing a diaper?” Coulson asked again after some seconds, where Tony just stared at him, slightly blushing and wondering how on earth Coulson could notice his accident almost immediately. The embarrassment prevented Tony from remembering there was no wonder why Coulson was one of the best agents of SHIELD. 

“I… I took it off,” Tony confessed.

“How come?”

Tony squirmed a little under Coulson’s gaze. “I wasn’t going to need it inside the suit,” he explained, his heart beginning to beat faster when he saw Coulson standing up and walking over him.

“C’mon, let’s get you cleaned,” Coulson offered, holding out his hand. 

“I told you I don’t need a babysitter,” Tony said as cold as he could, trying to send Coulson away. He couldn’t remember when the last time he dealt with the diaper changes himself was, but if he wanted to prove Steve wrong, he couldn’t let Coulson handle the situation. 

“Well, then you should’ve gone and diapered yourself instead of staying here, sulking for more than forty minutes,” Coulson scolded, reaching for his hand and pulling him out of the couch. 

"I wasn't sulking." Not even Tony believed that.

Tony let himself be dragged out of the living room, getting too uncomfortable in his soaked jeans to throw a fit. He wondered why he was never really bothered by all this situation.


End file.
